As She watched
by Jonot
Summary: What was it that Zelda saw as Link made his way through the temples. What did she see as he crossed Hyrule to fight the evils that Ganondorf had summoned. And what did she do when he was knocked down at the well. One shot narative from Zelda's P.O.V.


Watching over Him

She punched the earth violently and silently cursing to herstlf for her own pride and foolishness. She actualy thought that she could fight the shadow creature that imprisoned her teacher, friend, and protector Impa. She should've followed the councel given to her by the old sage and leaver the task of freeing the other captive sages to the man now resting his head on her lap.

Since his return from the spirit relm, she has been watching him closely for weeks, aiding him here and there when she felt he needed the help. The more she did this the more warmth entered her, a kind of warmth she hasn't felt since the night she had to flee her home.

After up dating him on what's happened and what it was that he needed to do to beat Ganondorf, she watched him make his way to Lon Lon Ranch. It's was a practical move, Lon Lon has some of the best horses in Hyrule, even in this time of chaos. But practical or not, she hated the idea of him going there for a ride, because of Malon.

Malon was pretty, smart,sweet, well mannered, more or less the ideal girl. She wan't a bad person or anything like that, it was just for some reason the ranch girl instilled a leavel of dislike inside her. Fortunately his stay there at the ranch wasn't that long, a couple of days to get his horse, Epona, from Ingo and some suplies for his trip to the first temple.

The Forest Temple seemed simple for him,the wolves were the only real threat to overcome, with their armour like fur and lithal claws swipping at his head. The experiance was more to get him used to his new body and the Master Sword that he weilded. He quickly became proficient at the bow as he took on Phantom Ganon.

With his victory, he was able to meet up with his childhood friend, Saria, and learned that she was a sageherself. She told him how of how proud she was of him and how happy that he was to be the one to defeat Ganondorf.

After his visit with Saria, he then made his way to Death Mountain after feeling the powers of darkness eminating from it. At first he moved swiftly across the plains, but as he rod he saw how much damage befell the land. She could see it in his eyes, the anger that started to sweel up inside him as he traveled to the mountains.

She watched him closely as he stood at the base of the volcano, looking at his suroundings. To him he wan't gone more thatn a couple of weeks, but he knew that it's been years to everyone else. The Gorgon village was nearly devoid of lifeand the volcano has become unstable, no thanks to Ganondorf.

To her surprise he din't go strait into the temple, instead he spent the next few days gathering raw materials. She started to wonder as to what he was doing till he climbed to the summit, where a giant gorgon dwelled. There the gorgon forged a dagger, which to an ordinary hylain is more like a heavy sword.

From there she watched him make his way through the fire temple, wearing a magical tunic that protects him from the incrdible heat. She watches him battle lizalfos and fire based creatures that blocked his pathtowards the ancient beast Volvagai the dragon, that guards the next sage. With the megaton hammer, a tool that he aquired durring his trek through the temple, and the gorgon dagger he was eventualy able to slay the dragon.

From there he made his way to the next temple with a deal of ernist, so much so that she was amazed with his overall drive. He quickly passed through Zora's Domainand freed him from the icy shell Gonondorf placed on him. As a gift, Zora gave him another magical tunic which would let him breath underwater. This made it posible for him to enter the Water Temple, at the bottom of Lake Hylia, and battle the the creatures that were placed ther to safe guard the sage that was place there.

Amoung the creatures was a magical mirror of himself, with the same skills and abilities as the original. One would think that fighting a mirror of yourself would be nigh impossible, but he quickly changed up his tactics to fighting in a manner that would otherwise be crazy in a regular fight.

With his change in fighting he was able to fell his copy which alowed him to continue on to fight the guardian of the temple. She felt her skin crawl as the monster Morpha dripped into the room and formed this giant slime puddle in the center. It took away much of his equipment forcing him to battle with very little. He was able to fight off the monster by drawing it in close and striking hard and fast at it, thus releaceing the stolen tools.

He once again gained victory and freed the trapped sage, her old friend Princess Ruto. Ruto thanked him for coming to her resque and told him that he was free from is obligation to marry her as his reward. For some reason this talk of Ruto marring him bothered her, she didn't know why it should be any business of hers who he chose to share his life with.

After witnessing his courage, she detemind that it was high time to do more than stand by and watched him do all of the work. She felt the disire to take a more active role in the quest, and the Shadow Temple was te place to do it at.

She punched the earth again as she recalled what had happened moments ago, of how he arrived at the well shortly after she did. She felt embarrassed, like a child being caught for sneaking a treat. Even as she spoke to him, telling him of the evil that lived below, she couldn't shake the feeling that was making her blush under her mask. Then things went horibly wrong.

A shadow burst from the well and shot up and away, from both of them, overing in the air. He quickly drew his sword and ready his shield, but not to fight but to defend her from this threat. And that's when the realization it hit her, that in all of the time that she watched over him, he's been going fulltilt.

Oh what a fool she has been for not noticing it till now when he's about to take on a new opponent. For weeks he's never taken a day torest from his numerous battles and fights. He eats little and sleeps for only a couple of hours a night, and the fatigue had caught up to him. Thus in a single strike the shadow creature knocked hime down and returned to the depthes that it came from.

She couldn't stop herself from rushing to his aid, she needed to see if he was still alive. She did so not for the sake of the sages, not for Hyrule, not even for the goddesses; but for some reason it was for her sake. She didn't want him to leave her again, like he did for the past seven years. She didn't think that her heart would stand for it if he left her behing, all alone.

But as she examined him him relief washed over her like a monsoon as she saw that he was only unconscious. Words couldn't describe how happy she was that he was fine and getting some rest. She returned to her princess form and made a pillow with her dress on her lap so his head could rest his head more comfortably. She let the memories of what happened fade as she watched his sleeping face relax. Then she once again lost control of herbody as her hand brushed some hair from his face and she placed a soft kiss upon his forehead.


End file.
